powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Follow the Ranger
As Spencer is feeding the fish, Andrew asks him where the Rangers are. Spencer explains that he's given them some hours off to relax. Then Andrew explains that he still worries about Mack. Unfortunately, Mack overhears this conversation. Meanwhile, Moltor is finishing up construction of his newest monster robot. Flurious shows up, and convinces Moltor that since Kamdor and Miratrix are now in the game of hunting down the Jewels, they should join forces and fight the Rangers together. Mack decides that since his father continues to worry about him, that he'll take some time off from the "dangerous" Ranger work. However, Spencer explains that Mack should talk with his father and get the full story. But that'll have to wait, as the Tracker's alert call goes off. Moltor and Flurious send their soldiers into the city to attack the citizens. The other Rangers handle the Chillers and Lava Lizards. . . while the Red Ranger takes on Flurious and Moltor. When the two villains take the battle to the big leagues, the Rangers call for the DriveMax Megazord. The power of the Beast Robot is too strong, so the Rangers form the DriveMax Drill & Mixer Formation. The Dragonizer is called into the fight, and it too begins damaging the DriveMax. The Red Ranger calls for the Shovel and Crane Drivers, but they too end up being blasted. With the DriveMax out of power, the two monster robots are able to capture the Megazord. The other Rangers manage to eject from the Megazord before it's taken away, but Mack isn't so lucky. The Megazord is taken to a hidden island, where Flurious and Moltor begin planning their next move. Plus, they've now captured Mack. Back at the base, Andrew is searching desperately for his son. He's about to leave for the S.H.A.R.C., but Spencer makes him realize that since Mack could be anywhere, it'd be best for him to stay and help scan for Mack's location. Mack is placed in a cage, built by Norg. Flurious then places the Yeti in charge of guarding the prisoner. While in captivity, Mack begins gathering information from the talkative Nooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg. Mack uses his wit and clever thinking to get Flurious and Moltor to begin fighting each other, as well as Lava Lizards fighting Chillers. In all the chaos, Mack uses his Genetically Enhanced Strength to break out, get his Tracker back, and escape. But the evil soldiers are right behind him. Mack cuts off his escape route, thus leaving the Lava Lizards and Chillers behind. Mack morphs, gets back to the DriveMax and powers it back up. Back at the base, Andrew and Spencer finally locate Mack. The Red Ranger pilots the DriveMax alone, and takes on the two evil robots. But the other Rangers are on their way in the Drill, Shovel, Cement and Crane Drivers. Just as the DriveMax is against the ropes, the other Rangers arrive and take on the two evil robots with the Zords. The Rangers then bring all the Zords together and form the Super DriveMax Megazord. The Rangers charge the Megazord to full power and unleash the Horn Helmet attack on the evil robots. Finally, with the Drill Blast and Shovel Slash Attacks, the Beast and Dragonizer are destroyed. Flurious and Moltor argue and decide not to work together anymore. Mack has that heart to heart talk with his dad. Andrew explains that he's proud of how well Mack has done as Red Ranger, it's just that a parent will always worry about the safety of their child.